1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a blower-assisted, super-stoichiometrically premixing gas burner with a partition wall arranged between a combustion space and a mixture space which has openings for the mixture and with a throttle arranged in the mixture space upstream of the partition wall.
2. Prior art
Such a gas burner is disclosed in EP-B No. 0092838. In this specification a burner plate is provided as the partition wall. A portion of bent metal plate is arranged in the mixture passage upstream of this plate in order to supress burner pulsations due to the throttling action. The mere provision of this metal plate is however not completely satisfactory as regards its effect.